The Christine they never showed you in the movie
by Chatri Butler
Summary: This phanphic displays Christine's thoughts and actions all through the story. It is a delicate mix of the book and the moviewell, at least the parts of it that are not my own This is what Christine was doing while other Characters were being focused on.
1. Chapter 1

**This first Chapter is really short because it is just the introduction. It is humorous though!

* * *

**

**Scene 1: The Auction**

My word! The are auctioning off things from the Opera House! Oh my dear God! Who would want that old portrait of Carlotta? Ah! Firmin. I should have known. Always knew there was something between them, I did! Oh that is not very nice! They are auctioning off the Monkey-organ! That was my favorite possession of Erik's! The auctioneer started at 15 francs. 15! It is worth 200 francs at least! And, of course, it is bought for 30 francs. Who bought it? None other that Raoul himself. The bastard! He thinks that he is so rich buying Erik's monkey-organ. Thinks he is so Goddamn(pardon my language) powerful! Oh well!

Heh-heh! He is in a wheelchair. I'm stil fit as a fiddle. He must have really let himself go after I "died".

Erik's not that bad-looking either of course. I mean, I'm only 50, he is only 60! He is older than Raoul and he still climbs ropes and goes through passages all over the Opera House just as well as when we first met! I laugh at Raoul's disabilities! Heh-heh-heh!

I had best go tell Erik about the Organ!

Oh, and perhaps you would like to know my side of the story? The play was surprisingly close to the real story, but they had to make it a sad story. I have it from a time traveler that the movie's not that far off either. It really is not a sad story, for me anyway. They did not change very much, except for the fact that they make everyone sing all the time. The just left out a lot more that most people would expect. They mostly left out what I really thought and felt, in order to keep the story clean. I will tell you my story, and then you will know my, Christine Daae's, perspective view on everything. You will also learn what really happened to Erik and my life with him.

* * *

**Raoul is introduced in the next chapter**


	2. The Beginning

**Scene 2: The Beginning**

* * *

The story starts, of course, when I arrive at the Opera House. I was seven when Madame Giry took me in to live and to train in the Opera Dormitories. My father had told me that, when he died, he would send me the Angel of Music. I believed him, as I was just a small child. I kept waiting and waiting and waiting. For 3 years I waited for my Angel to come.

Then, when I wasw 10 years old, I heard a sweet, musical voice while I was laying in bed, waiting for sleep to come. It was such a heavenly, angelical, melodical voice that I thought it could be none other than the Angel of Music. I welcomed the Angel into my mind and, just before I went to sleep, listened to him.

He came to me every night since then, most nights to sing to me. Then, as I got older, he started to give me private lessons in my dressing room while I was dressing for a show, getting ready for bed, or bathing. If I had known he was a real man of course, I would not have been bathing during some of my lesons. I thought the Angel of Music was...just that, an Angel.

* * *

Well, I think the real story starts when we are all rehearsing for Hannibal. Carlotta is such a self-centered Bitch! (Pardon my language)! Anyway, I shall start with the introduction of Andre and Firmin.

Messier Reyer had such a fit when Mon. Lefevre interrupted rehearsal, we all went to see why. I will shorten this be not adding a lot of dialogue. We all watched then as they were introduced. I distinctly saw them both look straight toward the Chorus line and stare at our stomachs and bosoms for a few seconds before they looked back at the rest of the group and introduced the new Opera patron, the Viscount de Chagny. Raoul looked kind of good. We were childhood sweethearts, as I explained to Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter and my only true friend. Raoul wasn't asrich and cocky when we were children. He was still handsome though.

"...Proud to support all the arts; Especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire," he said elegantly. The snake: he lied through his teeth! Once he cringed when he heard my father play the violin. And my father was world-renowned too.

You know what really got on my nerves though: he looked around the room and stared at my boobs and stomach instead of my face. elsewise, he probably would have recognized me! Instead, he walked right past, brushing his fingertips along me stomach. Perverted Bastard!

Rehearsal started up again. Mme. Giry was showing the new monagers the ballet and chorus. They were staring openly at us, so I decided to give them a show: I got down on the floor and started doing odd stretches, just so they would remember me.

There goes Carlotta, in a fit again. At least M. Lefevre was smart: he ran from there after three words to Andre and Firmin: "Grovel, Grovel grovel!" Which they did extravagantly. I gave them a ten!

They soothed her by telling her that they wanted to hear her sing the "Aria".

She started singing adn, quite suitably, Andre started flinching.

They, the thing that started it all: that scene 6 screen fell down on top of Carlotta, stopping her singing and making her devilishly angry.

She started yelling and raving, and Andre and Firmin started begging and pleading with her.

When she was finished raving, she stormed out, yelling all the while for her "doggie andherboxie!"

I figured Buquet had done it; he did not like her very much either.

* * *

**Next we see me in my moment of fame!**


	3. Think of Me and the Angel speaks!

**Scene 3: "Think of Me" and hearing our angel for the first time in the Story**

**

* * *

**

The managers were upset. Meg mentioned somthing about the "Phantom of the Opera"(I, at the time, had no idea what she was talking about.), and Mme. Giry presented the managers with "a message from the Opera Ghost." You know what it said so I shall not waste time.

The managers were in a panic because Carlotta ran out. Mme. Giry recommended me for the part, to which I was slightly flattered and to which Firmin replied, "What, a chorus girl?" I'll show him chorus girl.

They let me sing a part from the aria after Mme. Giry complimented me so delicately. I sang beautifully, not missing a single sharp or flat, and they gave me the part.

After I talked with the new managers(which really made me angry because they just feasted there eyes on all of my body they could see) for a couple of minutes, I went to my dressing room, to wash and dress for that night.

I was nervous, for I had never sang with the opera before. I was shaking. I was shaking as me Angel called on me:

"You sang beautifully me dear. Tonght shall make you famous!" said that melodical voice which I know so well.

"You-you heard me?" I whispered.

"But of course. Who else could have make it possible? Buquet is way too dense and drunk to think of such a plot!"

"So it was you!" I whispered in comprehension, "But why? I know I am not ready; I'm just too scared!"

"Ah, me dear, but you are ready! Being nervous will pass! I have trained you to sing as an angel, and as an angel you shall sing!" He said it with a confident ringing voice.

"Bu-" I tried to inturrupt.

"No 'buts'," he said, "The deed is done, and I have other business to attend to. Do not worry! I will be watching over you at the concert! Au Revoir! Until tonight!

I not have no doubt in me mind that he had stayed and watched me bathe and dress; he may have even stayed with me the whole day!

I took heart when, as I was preparing for the show, I heard, "Do not worry, the Angel is with you!" next to me ear.

I went out on stage and sang beautifully and affortlessly, so as not to let me angel down!

I looked up and saw Raoul watching me enchantedly. He was actually watching my face! He stood up, yelled "Bravo!" and walked out.

Of all the nerve! Well, at least I am not singing for him. I love my angel!

I finished singing to a thunder of applause. I was triumphant tonight! Just me and my angel were triumphant!

I went down to light a candle for my father, to thank him for my angel! As I was lighting the second candle, my angel came to me. He sang, "Bravi, Bravi, Bravissimi," sweetly and softly, echoing in the room.

Then, from atop the staircase leading out of the room, I heard Meg's voice, "Christine, Christine," calling for me. She came down the stairs and she sat beside and asked who had taught me to sing. I told her about my father and the Angel of music. She came near to calling me delusional! We started walking up the stairs and I had decided, since there was no way to convince her, I played along.

"It frightens me," I said in a faintly quavering voice.

"Don't be frightened," she tried to consol me lamely.

We walked up to my dressing room in silence, Meg looking at me worriedly all the while.

"Goodnight, Meg. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will you be alright by yourself?" she asked me worriedly. (what was I? Two?)

"Yes, I will be okay, I just need some rest."

we said our goodnights and went our separate ways: she to her dormitory, I to my room.

**

* * *

**

**Next scene features 'Little Lotte' and Erik berating Raoul for hitting on Christine!**


End file.
